


Drunk/Sloppy Kiss

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [41]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phil hasn’t drank like this since his uni days. And sure, his uni days were only four months ago, but so much has changed in that time it feels like years and years.A ficlet about rum and bathrooms.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	Drunk/Sloppy Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Prompt: Drunk/Sloppy Kiss

Phil hasn’t drank like this since his uni days. And sure, his uni days were only four months ago, but so much has changed in that time it feels like years and years. It’s just that he so rarely leaves his bedroom these days, holed up on YouTube or Skype unless he’s out in the world for a very specific reason. Seeing Ian in town, filming ApartmentRed, being out and about with Dan. That’s what he’s doing now after all, getting drunk with Dan as they say goodbye to 2009— a year that ended so good, so much better than either of them would have guessed. 

Midnight is approaching. Phil’s drunk brain is giddy over the idea of having a midnight kiss guaranteed, of having a boyfriend who is just as drunk and excited about the upcoming year and who is looking at him right now with too much heat considering all the people around them at this party. 

They’re trying to balance their complete infatuation with the prodding questions that would come with too much PDA. Even leaning against each other like they have been has raised some eyebrows. But Phil’s not about to give up his New Years kiss. 

He stands. He’s suddenly all too aware of his intoxication, from a wobbly lack of balance to a pleasant tingling in the arches of his feet. He looks at Dan, nods towards the hallway. “Bathroom,” he says. Dan nods but doesn’t move, so he laughs and holds out his hand. 

They’re the opposite of graceful as they get their long bodies standing, but Dan’s warm hand in his is gripping tight and Phil almost gives in and kisses him right there. But he remembers himself— even too much rum cannot override a lifetime of caution. 

Still, he can admit the two of them slipping into the bathroom isn’t exactly subtle. It’s enough. 

Dan’s face is flushed when Phil closes the door behind them. He’s got that lovely rosy patch by his jaw that Phil has spent sleep mornings kissing. He repeats that action now, pressing his lips to Dan’s rosy patch, to his cheek, to his chin. Dan threads his fingers into Phil’s hair and pulls him up to his lips. 

He wants Dan so badly he has to remind his drunk brain that they don’t have the luxury of privacy. Yet. Not yet— 

But the sounds Dan sighs into his mouth send shivers down his body. He presses his hips against Dan’s and feels that he isn’t the only one too excited by some drunken bathroom make out. 

It’s not that he hasn’t kissed Dan tipsy before, even on the edge of drunk. It’s not that he hasn’t kissed Dan sloppily. But there’s a spark happening in this moment. Maybe it’s the naughty thrill of hearing the blaring music and loud chatter just beyond the door. Maybe Phil just really likes being swept up in New Years Eve. Maybe it’s the rum. Or the way Dan grips his shoulders, and uses a little too much tongue, and tries to wrap a leg round his and stumbles in the attempt. Or maybe it’s all of it, combined. Or maybe it’s just them, the spark of their lips moving together.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/189086192504/drunksloppy-kiss) !


End file.
